


Proposal

by formlessshadow



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, slight KagaKise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formlessshadow/pseuds/formlessshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daiki wants to propose Tetsu, but he wants it to be cool - that is why he contacted Kagami in the first place… </p><p>Written for Basketballpoetsociety's OTP-Battle on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

His cellphone was buzzing loudly, waking him up from his slumber; he hardly ever managed to get proper sleep, since working as a fireman required him to be available at any time. He didn’t check the screen when he picked up his phone – and this was actually a big mistake.

 

_'Kagami, I need your fire engine!'_

Taiga was trying to sit up, covering his mouth as he yawned, and when he heard the too familiar voice from the speaker, he just didn’t know what to say. For him, it was an ungodly hour (it was 3pm, but he got home a couple of hours ago, plopped down on his couch and fell asleep almost immediately), and he couldn’t tolerate an excited, headstrong Aomine Daiki, not to mention his extreme requests he could come up with.

'What?'

_'You heard me, dumbass. I need your fire engine!'_

'Ahomine… I don't have a fire engine.'

_'But your workplace has plenty of them! Just lend me one!'_

'Okay, it's not the time-'

_'Yes, it is!'_

'Are you crazy?'

'Might be.'

Kagami stayed quiet for a moment; Aomine Daiki, a police officer was asking him to make a fire engine available for him - poor Taiga even forgot his own name for a few seconds, he was surprised that an adult man like Aomine Daiki could ever ask for something like this…

'Well… can I ask you what's going on in your mind?'

_'It's… none of your business.'_

'I'll hang up on you…’

_'Okay, fuck! I want to… I need this for a proposal.'_

'I… uhh…’ Kagami ran his fingers through his red hair, trying his best to keep calm – after all, he was woken up by an idiot, who is now asking for a fire engine for a proposal.  
Maybe he was still asleep and this whole conversation was just in his imagination…

_'Are you there, you idiot?'_

'We could talk about who is the idiot here. Just… give me a second, okay? You are asking for a fire engine because you want to propose to someone… Why? Why a fire engine?! Why not balloons or a reserved table in an expensive restaurant? Why a goddamn fire engine?!'

_'Because I want this to be cool and memorable.'_

'And you, a policeman cannot make it memorable with your fucking police car.'

_'No. I need the fire engine.'_

Kagami couldn’t help laughing.

'You are crazy, you haven't drunk enough coffee or God knows what your problem is, but this conversation is not going anywhere, so-'

_'Kagami. I asked for your help, don't you dare hang up!'_

'What will you do? Are you going to arrest me for not helping you out?'

_'Tetsu deserves the best.'_

Well… he could have known the whole fuss was all about Kuroko. He and Aomine were together since their last year in high school, which was almost 5 years ago; their relationship was steady and although they never talked about getting married, Kagami suspected that they have played with the image a couple of times. 

_'He deserves the best, Kagami'_ , Aomine’s voice was soft, and Kagami could hear the affection in it. _‘He has never given up on me, remember? I just want him to be happy, and if he loves me back… why not proposing him? I don’t want a sappy American-like proposal with mushy stuff, balloons and the ring put into a piece of cake – the last thing I want is to kill Tetsu…’_

'And?'

_'And a proposal on the ladder of a fire engine would be fucking cool, asshole, that's why I am asking you to help me.'_

Taiga let out a small sigh. Aomine often had weird ideas about making Kuroko happy, but Kuroko was a patient person. That little guy was important to Kagami too, since he was his best friend, and often helped him out when it came to Kise – Tetsuya always gave him good advice, and his last idea was pretty useful, so it was Kagami’s chance to return the favour. If that meant he had to help Aomine, then he might survive – and this idea wasn’t that awful, he didn’t even know that Aomine could be this creative… 

'I cannot promise you my boss will let me do whatever I want, but I'll try my best. But keep in mind that it's the fire-station that owns fire engines, not me.'

_'Yeah, whatever… thanks.'_

'But only under one condition: whenever I ask you to lend me your uniform, you will do it. Without any fucking remark.'

_'Kise is into policemen?'_

'Deal?' - Kagami asked, slightly annoyed by Aomine's question.

_‘Yeah, yeah, okay. Just contact me whenever Kise is in the mood to get arrested by a substitute policeman… want my handcuffs and night stick?’_

'Go fuck yourself.

_'You are funny, Kagami.'_

'I'll hang up, fucker.'

_'Don't tell Tetsu. Or Kise.'_

'Ahh… all right, I won't tell a soul. When are you planning on doing the thing?'

_'On our anniversary, when else?'_

'Care to tell me the date?'

_'Ahh, okay. It's 22nd February.’_

'Well… okay.'

Kagami hung up his phone and he got up from his couch. Aomine was planning on marrying Kuroko, and a love-struck Aomine proposing to Kuroko would be worth watching – he just had to convince his boss that lending one of their fire engines would be a good idea. He was quite annoyed that it was Aomine who came up with this idea earlier than him, who was an actual fire fighter – now he had to think about a better setting for a proposal, because he and Aomine were still rivals, and he couldn’t lose this round…

**Omake**

'Aomine-kun…'

Kuroko was about to lay the children down to sleep when he heard the noises coming from the street. He heard a rather big vehicle’s beeping as it reversed, then he heard some creaking – and this was when Aomine’s head and upper body appeared at the window; he knock on the glass, smiling nervously. Tetsu opened the window, looking questioningly at Daiki, who did his best not to lose his balance on the ladder…

'Tetsu…'

The children, of course, were no longer sleepy when they saw the police officer who often visited them (well… actually it was because Tetsu was their teacher), and they became excited and curious.

'As long as you are here, they will not sleep, Aomine-kun,’ Tetsu said, looking into Daiki's eyes.

'We have been together for ages, Tetsu… Why are you still calling me Aomine-kun in public?’

‘Daiki… anything I can do for you?’

'Yes, um… okay, erm…' Daiki cleared his throat. ‘Tetsu… We have been together for nearly 5 years, and every day I spent with you was amazing. You are the one I need in my life. You are the one who could calm me down in any situation. You are the best thing in my life, and that is why… Tetsu… Will you marry me?’

The children didn’t know what was going on, and they were looking at Daiki, then at Tetsu, and then back at Daiki. Tetsu was standing among them, with a look on his face that Daiki couldn’t identify at first. Then Tetsu smiled, and Daiki knew what Tetsu would answer

'Yes, Aomine-kun.'

Daiki let out a sigh of relief, and smiled back at Tetsu. Tetsu leaned forward, but instead of kissing Daiki, he looked down at Kagami, who was standing under the ladder, and looked like someone who couldn’t decide whether he should laugh or not.

'Thank you, Kagami-kun. '

'Ah… no worries, Kuroko…' Kagami said, showing his thumb to his friend.

Tetsu looked back at Daiki, and he kissed him. It was just a little peck on Daiki’s lips, but it meant the world to him – Tetsu accepted a life with him, and this was the most important thing at the moment…

**Author's Note:**

> I can easily imagine a lovestruck Aomine and his oh-so-big ideas (not to mention it's a good way to compete Kagami, even if they are more like friends than enemies now that they are adults). Pfffttt... might be sappy at least a tiny bit. But Daiki was cool at least ;)


End file.
